invader Zim when all hope is lost there is light
by Melody Violet
Summary: Zim was told that his mission was all a fake by the tallests. Zim meets a girl when is a hybrid Irken/Human and she is looking for her parents. As time goes on he begins to heal but what if something terrible happens to the girl. What bond will form between the two? multi chapters in 1 chap.


**Far from being complete I am still working on this alone with many stories Please rate and review I do not own any of the invader Zim characters I own Serenity her parents and her grandparents.**

**I might not update my stories for awhile. My heart continues to be shattered ****over and over again. Please guys i will keep trying to with my stories. PM me about some things feel free to ask me questions how my stories are going**

* * *

Introduction

My mission was all for nothing. I am a defect. My tallests have lied to me when I first came to earth. I was sent to earth as an exile. The truth was hidden from me from the start of my banishment from Irk. I lied in my own pain seeking death to come and take me away from all this madness.

**Chapter 1**

**Zim's prov**

I had learned recenty that my mission was a fake; that I was an exiled defect! Mt tallest have lied to me they laughed and allied me names behind my back. They sent me to earth so I wouldn't get in their way of enslaving the universe. Why was I so blinded by my damn pride. All I wanted was to make my Tallests proud of me. All I done was made things worse on myself. Come to think of it I believe that they did try to tell me.

I noticed a girl across the street. I noticed her skin was a light green almost white something wasn't right. She wore a hat over her head. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I saw some two adults male and female, they looked older than a parent of a child. i assumed that they were grandparents. I saw the blonde new girl start to come up to my door.

"Master I see someone coming." Said Gir

"Chase her away." I said

"Gir leaves and goes after the girl she saw him, but didn't even try to runaway from him, she was at the door now. She said something in Irken from the other side of the door. I opened it. I wasn't in my disguise. I should of putted it on in case the person tried to kill me.

"How do you know that language?" I asked

"My Irken name is Serenity. My human name is Hannah. Can I ask about the tallests?" Said Serenity

"I am an exile." I said

"Mind if I come in?" She asked

"Yes, how did you know that this house was an Irken base?" I asked she was in my base now

"Your house is obvious that is wasn't a human home. I am a Hybrid. My mother is an Irken and my father is a human." Said Serenity

"Your part human?" I questioned

"Yes, which means I am an defect or however you Irkens put it." said Serenity

"Defect is the right term." I said

"Humans have flaws in their DNA &amp; RNA. Everyone is different in their own ways which makes them unique. Nothing wrong with being different. My mother told me that and she is an Irken." Said Serenity

"You think being different is okay?" I asked

"Yes, I am a defect as well, but I can care less what others think about me. I move on with life like nothing had happened." Said Serenity

"As an Irken we go by what the Tallests say." I said

"I can care less what they think they took my parents away from me!" Said Serenity

"Is that why you wanted to ask about them?" I asked

"Yes, I wanted to know where they are keeping my mom and dad." Said Serenity

"Do you even have an Irken ship?" I asked

"No, I am still trying to fix my mom's ship." Said Serenity

"Do you even know how to fix her ship?" I asked

"No, I was following her blue prints of her ship to fix her ship." Said Serenity

"I'm not helping you to let you know?" I said

"Please, I need to go to Irk and get my mom and dad back." Said Serenity

"I am an exile. For all they know is that I am dead cause I disabled the contact with the brains." I said

"Please, I want to see my parents again. I have to hid the fact from my Grandparents that I am not fully human. I am too an exile and I am willy to risk my life to bring home my parents." Said Serenity

"Bring home? Irk is the birth place of the Irken race. Where is your Pak?" I asked

"I have no need for one. My mother did many tests for me while I was still in her wound." Said Serenity

"Wound? As in injury?" I asked

"No, inside her. I was inside her stomach." Said Serenity I was thinking of how she was created when it hit me.

"Wait, that is against Irken laws of reproduction." I said

"Well, my mother is a defect then. Defect or not she is my mother! I am her daughter." Said Serenity She looked like she was upset as the humans will call that emotion, even though she was a natural born defect she didn't care what so ever what people thought about her.

"I am Zim. Even if your mother's ship is repaired do you even know how to fly it?" I asked

"No, I don't. I was born here on earth. I am used to the human technology here. My mother didn't want me around the Irken technology." Said Serenity

"Masta, the Dib human is sneaking." Said Gir

"Great." I said Gir opens the door for Dib-stink anyways.

"ZIM! I will expose you!." Said Dib

"Oh just shut the fuck up about that. You really are annoying. Dib have you ever fixed Tak's ship?" I asked

"Why are you asking? You didn't name call me." Said Dib

"This is Serenity a Hybrid Irken, she is half Irken and half human. She wants to find her parents on Irk." I said

"Why can't you just take her up there? She is one of your species." Said Dib

"I am human as well. I was born on this planet. I am tired of being alone with my secrets." Said Serenity

"YOU WERE BORN ON EARTH!?" Shouted Dib Me and Serenity just looked at him like he was a damn retard. She just said she was born on earth.

"You dumb ass! She just said that and I said it were you not listening!?" I said Serenity giggles.

"Yes, I have just moved in this neighborhood. I noticed this was an Irken base. My name is Serenity. I am still working on my mother's space craft and my progress is not going so well." Said Serenity

"whoa, whoa, whoa. Aren't Irkens good with those things?" Asked Dib

"Yes, but from what I heard she wasn't raised around the Irken technology." Said Zim

"Why not?" Asked Dib

"My mother didn't want me around it. My mother is an Irken and my dad is a human." Said Serenity

"Irkens are ranked by their height. My answer hasn't changed." I said

"Zim, please help me find my parents." Begged Serenity, she started having some liquid fall from her eyes.

"Zim, all she wants is her parents. What is wrong with that!" Shouted Dib and smacked me hard across the face. Dib grabbed her hand and took her out of my base. I know she wants to see her parents. I don't even know what it is like to have parents. Hours went by and before I knew it is was morning. I didn't plan to go to school. I was down in my base looking at Irken records. I found a male human in their records and next to him was a female Irken. I was assuming that those were Serenity's parents. I looked at their punishment. Lab. I looked at the lab Pictures and saw that the Irkens were experimenting on them. How much time did they have left? Why was I starting to care what happens to others? What was wrong with me? I looked up the human emotions to understand why she was upset. That liquid that was falling from her eyes was tears. She was crying. I am Zim. I am not suppose to care. What was this feeling I was feeling in my heart? I was feeling guilt. It was already noon. I grabbed the Irken records that I printed and putted my disguise on and left my base to find Serenity. I went to Dib's place, it was after school hours at this point. I went to Dib's place and I knocked on the door; Gaz was there.

"What do you want?" Demanded Gaz

"Is your brother here?" I asked

"Yes, he is here. DDIIIBBBBB!" Yelled Gaz Dib comes up.

"What do you want?" Demanded Dib

"Where is Serenity?" I asked

"She went to your place right after school to ask you again." Said Dib

"Well I left my base at 5pm" I said Dib's jaw drops

"Oh shit! Zim we need to find her." Said Dib We took off running back to my base and asked Gir is Serenity came. Nope We split up to search for her. We checked on separated sides of the city for her. I called in Gir for my cruiser. My cruiser comes up, I get in it. I was flying around the city for Serenity. I saw a Irken carrying Serenity I lower the cruiser.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted the Irken looks up at me.

"Well, if it isn't defect Zim." Said the Irken I recognized that voice.

"Hunter Rex!? Put that girl down!" I demanded

"I was told you were dead Zim. Your not going to get this girl back. She is coming with me to Irk to join her parents." Said Hunter Rex

"Over my dead body!" I shouted I sent Gir after him to attack Rex without hurting Serenity. He had to let her go and when he did I moved the cruiser to catch her. I moved the cruiser up in the air. Hunter Rex was in his ship now. 'shit' I putted my cruiser in full throttled at max speed. I needed to get Serenity out of here as fast as I could. Rex was firing at me. I was dodging what he was firing at me. I flew to a non populated area on earth trying to get away. I saw that the area had no humans so I could attack my enemy back. I opened fire back at Hunter Rex. 'crap he ship is fast' I still had my cruiser t full speed still trying to get away. I saw the massive before my eyes in the sky.

"Zim!? Who's ship is that?" Asked Serenity

"The mother ship. Means that the Tallests are on there most likely." I said

"Were screwed aren't we?" Asked Serenity

"At this point I will have to say yes we are, but I am not giving up that easily." I said I noticed that the massive was firing at me. I flew my cruiser up higher and changed direction on them. I still had hunter Rex behind me.

"Zim is your ship water proof?" Asked Serenity

"Yes, why?" I asked

"There is an ocean up ahead you will need to prepare your ship to dive in the ocean. The ocean should make it harder for them to keep up." Said Serenity She was right there was an ocean. I putted my cruiser in dive mode and dived in the ocean. I followed the ocean floor scanning for many paths without any ends. Hunter Rex was having a hard time keeping up with me now for now that was a good sign. I noticed Serenity doing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I can control the water current; behind us the current is rough for the enemy behind us. He knows where we are I am making it harder on him to get to us." Said Serenity

"Is that why you asked if my cruiser is waterproof?" I asked

"Yes, I may be part Irken, I could sense an large amount of water for a far away distanced. I can touch water without being harmed. We should at this pint still be safe, but if I were you I wouldn't let your guard down." Said Serenity

"So if you wanted to you could swim in water without being burned?" I asked

"Yes, The mother ship just sent others after us. You drive and I will mess with the water current on them." Said Serenity

"How did you know that the Massive sent back up?" I asked

"I felt movement enter the water." Said Serenity

"Okay? You must have a gift that the Tallests want from you." I said

"I am like a radar and yet I am a defect." Said Serenity smirking.

"Did some ships crash?" I asked

"13 ships crashed within 2-3 minutes ago." Said Serenity now laughing. I was shocked.

"Holy shit! Just in that short amount of time?" I asked she nodded

"Focus on driving. Let me mess with them you drive I will mess with the current of the ocean." Said Serenity laughing

"Your having fun aren't you?" I asked

"Yes I am. We have the advantage of the battle field here now." Said Serenity I focused on driving my cruiser in the ocean while she played around with the water current. Things were getting crazier by the second in the ocean.

"Watch your depth, your getting too deep within the ocean. Your ship can only handle so much water pressure." Said Serenity I noticed that the glass was breaking on us.

"The glass is cracking."I said

"Pull up the ship." Said Serenity I did but the glass completely broke on us. For me everything went into complete utter darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Zim's prov**

I wake up I noticed water was all around me. I was in a lot of pain right now.

"Your awake." Said Serenity

"Wait, are we still in the ocean?" I asked

"Yes, the ship is broken. Don't worry about the enemy they had to retreat back to the Massive." Said Serenity

"I am in so much pain right now." I said

"Well your skin did make contact with the water. Your still soaked in water, but I am still dealing with it." Said Serenity I touched my clothes it hurted me cause of the water. I was now in pain.

"Now that wasn't bright now." Said Serenity looking at me with a scolding look.

"I'll be fine. I was trained for something like this." I said It was somewhat of a little lie I wasn't trained for being in a large amount of water.

"I wasn't trained at all. I just do what is natural." Said Serenity smiling. I had to smile as well. She was starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To look around. I have gills so don't worry about me. I was born for swimming in water. I am an Irken with gills" Said Serenity

"No way in hell, that's impossible!" I said

"I am a mutant Zim." Said Serenity I was shocked at this.

"What are your mutant abilities?" I asked

"Still learning them. Me having gills is one, um remember when I was messing with the current of the water?" Asked Serenity

"Oh yeah let me guess a mutant ability." I said

"Yes, not only that right now I have a tail. My form changes. I think one point in time that Irk was a ball of liquid and Irkens swam but now not anymore." Said Serenity I thought she was joking about the tail part but she wasn't. I tried to stand up, but she got in front of me and forced me to lie back down.

"Holy shit your speed is too a mutant part." I said in shock

"Oh, I guess your right about that. I thought that was a normal gene, but it is a mutant gene." Said Serenity

"You thought it wasn't a mutant gene? Wow your are a what the humans call a 'goof ball'" I said

"You could of said I was crazy or silly as well." Said Serenity I knew she was trying to be a smart ass here now. I had to laugh at that.

"I thought when the humans called each other crazy it meant mental or insane however they put it. On Irk for Irkens it means defect." I said

"No, crazy means silly, funny in a positive way. Now the negative way it means that. I think of the good version of crazy meaning goof, silly and funny." Explained Serenity

"That would make sense. When I went to the human school they got offended pretty bad about that word." I said

"People are idiots. When someone says that think about how it is said and look at the expression on the person's face and listen to their tone in how they said the word crazy." Said Serenity

"When I met Dib's father; Dib was going on to him and to others about me being an alien, his father said 'my poor insane son' so in that term Proffesser Membrane was calling his own child mental. Oh, how Dib knows I am not human is cause he was smarter than the rest of the humans in the area. He apperantly knew that I was coming. I will never know how he knew unless he tells me. Speaking of which for once I wonder where that monkey is at and how he is doing?" I said

"Let me try sensing for him. I know for such that he is on land. Dib seems to be fine at the moment. I am touching the ocean floor and I can feel the Earth's pulse below me." Said Serenity

"You are a strange Hybrid." I said smiling.

"I get that a lot. Even though people don't know that I am not fully human. I was always known to be strange amount others." Said Serenity

"Can you tell if Dib-monkey is in danger?" I asked

"He seems to be running. I can't tell if he is being chased by those Irkens. Zim lie down, your not in any shape to get up." Said Serenity Once again she made me lie back down.

"Serenity they will come down here to find us with better equipment." I said

"For the mean time we are safe. Do you Irkens ever sleep?" Asked Serenity

"Rarely." I answered

"Well get some sleep for now while you can." Said Serenity I groaned in defeat.

"Fine I will get some sleep, BUT ZIM NEEDS NO SLEEP!" I said

"Boy, go to sleep already!" Said Serenity laughing after she said that. So I started to drift asleep.

_"Zim you think you can save her your dead wrong. You lost. Serenity belongs to the Irken empire under the Tallests control." Said Hunter Rex I was coughing up blood in the cage that I was in. Serenity was on a table of some sort, she was awake. Her blue eyes had sorrow in them. I failed to protect her. The Dib-human was being bean up but Rex now, Dib was fighting Rex within his cage as well. I was so weak from fighting Rex back earlier. Rex looked at me smirking. I saw some Irkens come abroad his ship and took Serenity._

_"Serenity! Let me go leave her alone you bastards!" I yelled I felt something whip me across the face._

_"Shut your mouth defect!" Demanded Rex I noticed that Dib was knocked out in his cage. I failed everyone that cared for me. I saw the Tallests come up to me._

_"Well if it isn't the defective Irken. Your a disgrace to the __entirety Irken race. Why protect the Hybrid? Hey Pur what should his punishment be?" Asked Tallest Red_

_"I think we should make him watch Serenity suffer till she drops dead." Said Tallest Purple_

_"Good one. Zim a true Irken never shows emotion." Said Tallest Red_

_"Why do you need Serenity so much!?" I demanded They bursted out laughing._

_"She is a mutant and her power will make the Irken Empire stronger. Her parents tried to keep her away from us. They too are going to watch her fate then they are going to be killed." Laughed Tallest Purple_

_"Damn you two to hell!" I screamed_

_"I think he likes her so much. Does Zimmy need his um girlfriend?" snickered Tallest Red I stood up on my two feet. I knew that tears were falling from my eyes now. I broken my word to her and now she is in big trouble. I was whipped again by Rex._

_"Look the defect is crying! Oh, no what are you going to do to us?" Snickered Tallest Purple_

_"If we had no emotion we would not be laughing, having fun, being idiots and wouldn't be crying! We all are defects! When I first met her I was upset cause you two lied to me or it was either that you two tried to tell me but I didn't take the hints like a fool. I learned so many things while I was on earth. If we had no emotion we would be like deadly dangerous robots!" I said_

_"You are such a worthless pathetic defective Irken. Hunter Rex take him to his prison cell of doom till we are ready to make Serenity suffer." Ordered Tallest Red_

_"Yes Sir." Said Rex and directed my cage the floated. I was moved out of my cage and was put in the prison cell with someone else two in fact. When I saw their faces I noticed one was human and the other was Irken. The Female Irken grabbed me and slammed me down on the ground._

_"Tell me where my daughter is!" Demanded the Female Irken_

_"You must be Serenity's mother! Hey, hey, hey! They are going to absorb her power draining her of her energy till she falls dead. My name is Zim. I have no clue where Serenity is at to be honest." I said with my hands up._

_"How do you know her?" Asked the male human_

_"Cause I met her on earth. My base/home wasn't like the rest of the humans homes, she happened to noticed it was an Irken base. She came up behind the door and said 'let me in. I am looking for my parents one is Irken the other is human I will explain if you let me in' she said that in Irken. I was shocked. She asked me for her help I told her no I am an exile. I told her no and she started crying and a teenager male human smacked me. He said all she wanted was to see her parents __again. She left my base. I didn't understand why you two were so important, I looked up the emotions she showed I felt guiltily and I went out to look for her I went to the humans house to search for her she was almost kidnapped. I managed to get her back. Things really went downhill from there. In the end she was taken away and I was surrounded. We were attacked in the ocean. I lean red that she could control the current of the water. She was having fun while I drove my cruiser through the ocean. It was funny until I oops and went oops deep. The glass broke she saved me we were still in the ocean. Then when we weren't expecting it we were ambushed." I explained_

_"Why do things only get worse for her I didn't want her near this at all. I was hiding her away fro the Irken Empire cause I knew they would do something like this would happen. You might be able to save her and not us or it might be the other way around. Zim I want her to be saved. I know she missed us but she putted her life on the line. Zim Please save our daughter. I can't bear the thought of what the Tallests have in mind for her to get to her mutant powers. We took her to her grandparents and left earth as a decoy. I was hoping that the Tallest only took us as bait, but that failed. Now she is in extreme danger. Take the vent. Eat this before you go to restore your __strength. Take this note with you for her if you two get out of here alive. I am Mandy." Said Mandy handing me the things. I eat the fruit it tasted sweet. I take the note as well._

_"I am Nicholas, please save our daughter. At least try to save her. We failed her as parents. Take the path and save her." Said Nicholas I nodded and climbed up into the vent. My wounds were already healed. I found Dib up in the vents as well._

_"Zim!? Where is Serenity?" Asked Dib in a whisper _

_"I don't know, but I am going to find out." I said in a whisper I was hearing some guards below talking._

_"That Hybrid defect is all banged up. She is so young. How could she be a mutant? Poor thing is on the upper level of the lab department." Said the female Irken_

_"The Tallests want those who are close to her to see her suffer till she dies." Said another female Irken I waved Dib to follow me We went to the lab department to search of Serenity and to set her free._

_"Well that was easy." Whispered Dib_

_"Females and gossip/rummors." I whispered in a soft laugh. Dib was smirking. When we got there we saw Serenity._

_"You bastards! Let me go!" Yelled Serenity_

_"Oh no someone help me! help me!" Sneered Tallest Purple_

_"You and Zim are so pathetic, Zim is going to die with your parents as soon as you drop dead of your life energy!" Said Tallest Red_

_"Well we may as well visit Zim and your parents now and that human with a big head." Said Tallest Purple I covered Dib's mouth so he wouldn't blow our cover. When the Tallests left with their guards, Serenity was alone I climbed down. Dib stayed put._

_"Zim! Your alive!" Said Serenity starting to cry._

_"I met your parents they want me to worry about you and not them. Come on why are you crying?" I asked_

_"Cause your alive. I saw you injured very bad earlier, so how are you fully healed?" Asked Serenity_

_"Your mother gave me a fruit and it healed me. I was injured __enough to the point I really had one hell of a time just to stand up." I said I unhooked her from the lad table and helped her down._

_"We need to hurry up and leave." I said and extended my pak legs and carried Serenity up into the vent with Dib. I climbed into the vent as well._

_"Dib your okay!" Said Serenity_

_"We need to be quiet c'mon so I can steal an Irken ship that is fast enough to go home." I said_

_"Did you just called Earth home?" Asked Dib_

_"Yes, I'm an exile of this planet." I said_

_"Oh." Said Dib We were __crawling in the vent, but I was shot. The Vent broke and the three of us fell._

_"Zim you really are annoying us. Take the girl and start the process and make those two alone with her parents watch in horror." Demanded Tallest Red_

_"Shit!" Shouted Dib Serenity was holding me, I was badly injured this time. Before a guard tried to pull her away I felt her lips on mine. Her kiss only lasted for about 5 seconds before she was pulled away from me. She was pulled away from me by Purple himself._

_"Zim, I love you! I know you tried your best to protect me, but I doubt I at least will make it out alive! Be yourself no matter what happened to the both of us!" Said Serenity with tears in her eyes, crying. I was shocked with what just happened. I watched her being taken away I noticed tears were falling from my face. Later that day Me and Dib and Serenity's parents were forced to watch her life energy being drained and she fell dead on the ground. I was screaming with tears falling from my eyes. Serenity was dead all because of me. The Tallests continued to make us suffer for the rest of our lives. Serenity's parents die of illness. Dib dies as well due to a lack of food. I lived on. I was emotionally weak at this point._

I bolted wake from my dream no was it a vision!? I saw Serenity looking at me. I was crying. It felt so real the pain in the dream felt so real. I was sitting up at this point I saw Serenity come up to me.

"Zim are you feeling okay?" Asked Serenity

"Yes, I think my dream was a vision. We need to leave here now before they come." I said

"Zim claim down! I can sense them I don't sense them right now." Said Serenity

"No, we need to leave now you won't be able to sense them." I said in a panic

"Were fine." Said Serenity

"I just had a vision! They find us and it doesn't end well for you and Dib. The two of you die." I said tears were falling down.

"Zim? I am fine." Said Serenity

"Not going to in the future." I said I got up to my feet. She tried to make me sit, but I refused to let her.

"We need to move out now!" I said

"Zim your not in good condition." Said Serenity I hugged her.

"You die in the vision I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to watch you die by the Tallests." I said

"I love you too. I didn't want to tell you that cause mom told me that Irkens shouldn't feel that way for another." Said Serenity

"I am a defect it wouldn't matter anyway. Let's go before they come." I said She pulls me into a kiss and pulled away.

"Let's go." Said Serenity so she directed a path for the two of us walked through the open path of the ocean. As we walked I saw the Irken ships, but they didn't see us. I guess they were locked on my cruiser. 'Morons fell for that hehehehe' We got out of the ocean Dib happened to be waiting for us.

"Damn what happened to you two?" Asked Dib

"Well the cruiser has met its match with the water. How i am alive is because of Serenity. I made contact with the water." I said

"Your still soaked with water." Said Dib

"Both of us are. Water has no effect on me what so ever. I think one time Irkens lived in water back on Irk." Said Serenity

"She has gills Dib; she was able to handle the water. I saw her leave the area which hehe caused the water to surround us, not engulfed in it." I said

"No fucking way! We need to leave the area they shot Tak's ship down so we need to make a run for it." Said Dib

"Serenity can you make a path in a ground and close it so they won't follow?" I asked

"I can try." Said Serenity She managed to do just that and we walked into the tunnel and she closed it. We walked through the dark tunnel that Serenity made.

"So, what all has happened to the two of you?" Asked Dib

"Zim had a vision that me and you would die. If we waited awhile longer we would of been caught and we would of been taken to Irk." Said Serenity

"So at this point shit continues to go down and hell continues to break loose?" Asked Dib

"Yes, from now on we need to be careful." I said


End file.
